Talk:Barney
This is how the Barney And The Backyard Gang videos could've been the order. #Our Friend, Barney (1988) #A Day At The Beach With Barney (1988) #Barney & The Backyard Show (1989) #Three Wishes (1989) #Waiting For Santa (1990) #Let's Be Healthy (1990) #Barney's Campfire Sing Along (1990) #Barney Goes To School (1990) #Barney In Concert (1991) #Rock With Barney (1991) And Barney should've sung the "I Love You" song at the end of all of them. Cause it didn't feel right when he sung it at the beginning. 00:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, A Day at the Beach was took place before "Three Wishes" and "The Backyard Show". In addition of "A Day at the Beach" Sandy Duncan sang the "I Love You" song at the beginning AND at the end, which I think that the 3 videos were supposed to be re-relased in 1996 but they didn't do it. I think. -- Rodney16 12:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Five Minute Videotape auditon. HEY! Why did my submission about Kathy wining the audtion got edited out? It was very posible that she won if the prize was never annouced MasterArticaKennedy 20:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy whats the point in having that if that kids werent on the show just kathy? plus there were way more kids auditioning and just those got chosen thats not all the contestants.. they choose kathy out of those 4 cause she was the best Pab 20:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Lauren King (who played Kathy) wasn't one of the original winners from the 1990 Star Search (the winners were the kids playing dress up in "Barney Goes to School"). She must've sent her audition later. The reason she was on the show was because she was old enough (unlike the other kids in Rock with Barney). -- SonicHOG 00:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) hi bareny i miss you lot i don't have bareny doll for four weeks ago in my life thought bareny waiting for santa hi i meet bareny & the backyard gang the lyons group he born at deer body his gone 1999 three wish tina and amy luci and deark and miss morgn sarring by bareny 00:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC)00:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC)00:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC)00:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 00:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 2 Backyard Gang Videos That Should've Been Made I think there are 2 videos for this series that should've been made. One called "Our Friend, Barney" (1988), and another one called "Let's Be Healthy" (1990). Our Friend, Barney This one would've been about Michael and Amy meeting Barney for the first time. And it would've been released on July 10th, 1988. Plot Two kids named Michael and his sister Amy are seen coming home from their last day of school, and after they play in their clubhouse. Just then they wish that they had a make-believe friend to play with. Just then, their stuffed dinosaur comes to life. Michael and Amy are shocked to see they their stuffed dinosaur had come to life. Enter Barney The Dinosaur. So after the kids introduce themselves, Barney introduces himself through song, and the kids sing along with him. After Barney and the kids get acquainted with one another, they spend an entire day of play. And after their full day of fun, Barney tells the kids to not tell any of their parents about him coming to life, and to keep him a secret from them. The kids agree to this and before Barney has to leave, he tells them that anytime they want to play with him, they have to use their imaginations. Then, to show how much he cares for his new friends, Barney begins to sing his very favorite song "I Love You". After that, the kids give Barney a hug goodbye, they say goodbye to Barney, then Barney turns back into a doll. Then after that, Michael and Amy's parents call them for dinner, and they leave the clubhouse to go eat. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West; Costume: David Voss) (debut) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (debut) *Amy (Becky Swonke) (debut) *Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) (debut) *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) (debut) Songs #The Barney Theme Song #Barney Is Our Dinosaur #If You're Happy And You Know It #Here We Go Round The Mullberry Bush #The Finger Band #Head, Shoulders, Knees, And Toes #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Skip To My Lou #Looby Loo #Do You Know The Muffin Man? #Ring Around The Rosie #London Bridge #Old MacDonald Had A Farm #Down By The Bay #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *This would've been not only the first video of this series, but also the true beginning of the Barney franchise. *This would've truly marked the first appearances of Barney, Michael, Amy, and Michael and Amy's parents. Tina, Luci, Jason, and Adam would've made their first appearances in the next video "A Day At The Beach". *This would've also been the only video in this chapter where the mom does not sing. *In this video, we learn that Barney was to be kept a secret from the parents. This running gag would last until the TV series, Barney & Friends, where the adults are also allowed to interact with him. Let's Be Healthy This would've been released on March 10th, 1990. Plot Barney teaches the kids how to stay healthy, and learn all about healthy foods. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy And You Know It #Snackin' On Healthy Food #Apples And Banannas #Peanut Butter #Aiken Drum #The Exercise Song #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? #Are You Sleeping? #Polly Put The Kettle On #I'm A Little Teapot #The Water Song #Skip To My Lou #Are You Hungry? #Snackin' On Healthy Food (Reprise) #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *This would've been the last video to take place at Michael and Amy's house. *This would've also been the only video of this chapter where Bob West does not voice another character besides Barney. *This would've been the first video to feature the Barney doll from the 1990 intro. The next being "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along". *This would've also been the first video for the Barney doll to have a star twinkle on his eye at the end. *This would've also been the first video to feature a Barney doll without yellow toes.